Chee
Peppy Jack Colby Jack Monty Jack |element=Volt |likes=Mac...? |dislikes=Stormy Weather |hobby=Making Friends }} Chee is a Raijin found on Tiny Oni Island. She is the mother of Peppy Jack and his brothers, and the wife of Guru Mac. Appearance Chee wears a yellow bra and yellow skirt, both with black bar markings and white outer sections, as well as necklaces with alternating yellow and white fragments around her neck and left ankle. She has ankle-length long white hair that curls at its ends in a cloud-like pattern, and gold clips protrude from her hair at the top of her hair. Two tufts of hair stick up at the back of her hair, and she has two symmetrical bangs that curl outwards. Personality Chee is very upbeat and outgoing, and has a love of friendship, showing a casual, happy demeanour around everyone she comes across, sometimes even flirting with other Mogwai. She does sometimes express worry for her son Peppy Jack and seems to care for him and all the other Tiny Oni, but trusts Eve to handle it. Despite not literally being a Tiny Oni, she is essentially one of them, having taken on their style of speech and attitudes. Story History Chee washed up on Tiny Oni Island some years before HEARBEAT, and was discovered by its residents, the Tiny Oni. Deciding they liked her, they decided to take her in as one of their own instead of eating her as they did the other Raijin previously on the island. In time, she slowly came to be seen as an honorary Tiny Oni. In HEARTBEAT Chee lives a happy life on Tiny Oni Island with Guru Mac and the Tiny Oni. Eve first encounters Chee during her first visit to Tiny Oni Island after going to sleep; Chee greets Eve and directs her towards Guru Mac's hut. Later on, in the postgame, Chee expresses worry after Peppy Jack locks himself in Cave of Jack along with many Tiny Oni, and asks Eve for help in gathering pieces to create Artificial Core to open the door and confront Peppy Jack. Relationships Guru Mac - Guru Mac is Chee's husband, and while they have little ingame interaction, they are fond of each other, and have a family together in Peppy Jack, Colby Jack and Monty Jack. Eve Staccato - Chee enjoys Eve's friendship, and is delighted to meet the other party members as Eve shows them to her. She sees Eve as a popular girl with many friends, and is happy for her even if slightly jealous, wishing Eve good luck in the future. She trusts Eve enough to confront Peppy Jack in his cave. In turn, Eve sees Chee as a good friend. Peppy Jack - Peppy Jack is Chee's son, and though Chee sees him as a handful sometimes, she still loves him regardless despite his tendency to occasionally act out. See Also * Peppy Jack's Sidequest Trivia * Chee is several centuries old. * She has known Guru Mac since childhood. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Volt Category:Stubs